


Sweets

by Kisses_h9



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hyperactive people, Killer Frost - Freeform, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisses_h9/pseuds/Kisses_h9
Summary: Killer frost has been at large for some time now. Barry finds her and wants to bring his best friend back.





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters  
> I hype you all enjoy this.

"Why put us through this pain?" He screamed tears streaming down his face. She looked at him intently running his question through her head. "Because you put me through pain. Look at me! You did this to me, put me through hell. I mean it's only fair I do the same!" She yelled back at him.  
A small tear ran out the corner of her eye. They stared into each others eyes searching for something to say. Her eyes were full of darkness even though they were white. His eyes full of light but they were a dark colour.  
A voice kept ringing in his ear to check if he could hear them properly. He ignored everything. "Look I'm fine just let me handle this!" He replied eventually having enough of the lingering murmur in his ears. "You won't hurt me I won't hurt you. If you wanted me hurt or even dead you would of done it already we wouldn't of been having a conversation about this," he spoke to her. "And if I wanted to hurt you or lock you up in iron heights or the particle accelerator then I would of well done it already!" He scoffed after saying that. She still stood still on her end of the road gazing at him. Her face stained with tears indicating that Caitlin was still in there. He looked back at her his face also wet with tears.  
"I haven't stopped looking for you. I don't care about the bad things you have done Cait, because all the times you have helped me or someone else over powers all of that" Barry continued his voice changing slightly. Her eyes changed colour back to the brown colour they used to be. But just as quick as they were shown they changed back into the white colour that came with her powers. "Barry Allen always wanting to save everyone! you never do, not really, you thought you were saving your mother when you went back in time and created flashpoint, but you didn't because you made everything worse. Look at what you done to me, to Cisco, every body's lives changed all because you wanted to play the hero!" She screeched. The words truly hurt Barry. "I know I did wrong, badly, but I want you to forgive me like I forgave you for everything. I need the person who patched me up every time I got hurt back. My best friend. We have been through too much together!" the words poured out of him like never before. Her eyes began to flicker from white to brown. Her eye colour changed to brown and stayed that way. The colour pigment began to set and he had done it. He had saved her, his best friend. She came back to him.  
He slowly walked towards Caitlin. Her hair was still white but that didn't mean Killer Frost was in control. Once Barry got to her he hugged her tightly as tears began to fall out her eyes again. She hugged back with equal force. His eyes began to sting with tears as he saw her in this state. "Thank you for saving me. Again." She said trembling at the memories of all the horrid things she had done. Instead of a reply she got a small kiss of him. It was only short but it explained a lot. His lips tasted just as she remembered it. "What was that for?" Caitlin asked Barry.  
"I felt like I needed to do that." He said. She bit her lip slightly before trying to hold back a yawn. "Hey we should get back to Star labs." He eventually said before picking her up and speeding her to her lab so she could get out of her Killer Frost clothes and into normal clothes again. Once they were at Star labs Barry hung up his flash suit and was back into his training clothes. They both took a seat in one of her spiny chairs. They began sitting in silence bit it wasn't awkward at all. She must of been thinking because she jumped up and went to her desk frantically searching through it. Eventually she jumped up a look of triumph on her face as she picked up the key for something. Caitlin motioned for Barry to follow her. They quickly shuffled into the cortex. Barry had a look of slight confusion in his face but carried on following. Finally she found what she was locking for, Cisco's locker. She unlocked it revealing a large supply of sweets. She motioned for him to come forwards. "I'm glad Killer Frost left something behind!" Barry said with a wink. They both filled their arms with sweets and took them back to her desk. They began to dive into the sweets immediately. Eventually the sweets were gone leaving Barry and Caitlin extremely hypo. They both decided that having a spinning contest would be fun to play. Whoever got the furthest on the chair won. They weren't aloud to use their powers so no one would cheat. By the end of their fifth round they began getting tired and worn out. Barry fell out of his chair landing on the floor. Caitlin slid of hers and landed next to Barry. She fell asleep first laying tightly in his arms. He planted a small kiss to her hair and drifted off to sleep.as well  
Cisco was going to kill them in the morning for eating all of his sweets in one night.


End file.
